


The Way It Always Would

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Gen, Oneshot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Supernatural sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: Since they were kids, Dean has been looking after Sam when he gets sick. Now, once again, Dean is there for his brother when he gets sick on a case.~A short sickfic oneshot~





	The Way It Always Would

Sam stared down at the notebook in his hands, trying to get the lines to stop moving. He could hear Dean talking to the witness—a kind woman in her late thirties. He tried to focus on the words being spoken, but the room was now spinning out of control and waves of nausea kept crashing over him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and concentrating on calming his stomach. They needed to finish up here. People were dying and he was worrying about an upset stomach.

A sudden voice brought him out of his musings and he opened his eyes to see Dean looking at him in concern. “You okay, Sam?”

“He doesn’t look too well,” the woman added to Dean before Sam could answer.

Sam swallowed and looked up at the woman, trying to smile. “Ah, would it be alright if I used your bathroom?” he asked, already getting to his feet.

“Of course,” she said and pointed down the hallway behind the living room. With his best attempt at a smile, Sam walked down the hall and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He felt way too hot and he could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Pulling off his jacket, Sam knelt down on the fluffy green bathmat and lifted the toilet lid. He leaned over the bowl and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before he felt bile climbing up his throat. Retching helplessly, he coughed up a stream of bitter liquid into the toilet. A groan swept through his throat and he shivered. He kept himself positioned over the bowl, quite sure that he was not finished yet.

~*~ 

Back in the living room, Dean was attempting to start a conversation with the woman when the unmistakable sounds of retching came from down the hall.

“Oh dear…” she said sympathetically. “He really is sick." 

Dean was already on his feet and heading down the hallway. He paused at what was clearly the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. “You okay, Sammy?” 

There was a flushing sound and then the tap was turned on. Sam emerged a moment later, shivering and looking paler than the spotless tiles of the woman’s bathroom. “Sorry Dean…” he mumbled, brushing back his messy hair. “Just not feeling too good.” He groaned and wrapped one of his long arms around his stomach. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Dean said jokingly, patting Sam good-naturedly on the shoulder. “How about we head back to the motel for today?”

Sam was too tired to protest, and with a soft groan, he let himself be led back into the living room and out into the Impala.

As Dean came back inside to get Sam’s jacket which still lay abandoned on the bathroom floor, the woman returned from the kitchen with a bottle of ginger ale and an old plastic bucket. “I figured you might want these for the drive,” she said. “I hope your brother feels better…” She glanced out the window to where Sam was lying curled up in the backseat of the Impala.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him,” Dean assured her with a smile. He thanked her for the supplies and stepped out the front door with a wave. 

Sam greeted him with a groan from the backseat when Dean handed him the bucket and ginger ale. “Try to drink something,” Dean said as he started up the car. “You know the drill.”

And Sam did. It had been happening like this since they were kids. When Sam got sick, Dean would care for him with gentle reassurances inserted between corny jokes. Then he would sleep it off in the backseat while Dean drove them to whatever new destination they were headed for.

It was the way it always happened and the way it always would.


End file.
